Ojamajo Doremi:Aftermath of Rage
by Admiral Proudmoore
Summary: The prequel to my coming fanfiction:"Revival of The Fallen Loved Ones", the emotions blended to become the key to doing Project revival, is here......
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This time I will be writing another story once again! Like other of my story, I don't own those characters except for Whitey, Baurus, Meili and those Tales of Pirates Characters! (That means I don't own S.P.D Gold Ranger characters as well!)_

_Prologue……_

_All those months of hard work……_

_Will soon not go to waste……_

_As the 5 legendary warriors of Tales of Pirates……_

_Kotake AKA Zerker, Ascaron's most famous and powerful Darkswamp Berserk Crusader……_

_Yada Masaru AKA Baurus, Ascaron's most famous Pure Constitution Sharpshooter……_

_Nick Kelly AKA Whitey, Ascaron's most famous people of the whole region of Ascaron,Guild leader of the most famous Guild, "Eminence", the most Invincible famous "Slasher Crusader", and the "Unbeatable of Chaos Argent"……_

_Genshi-kun AKA Phillposword, Leader of Ascaron's 2__nd__ famous guild, ALTF4, once a Crusader……now a rebirth Voyager……_

_Jean AKA Fastrick, vice captain of 3rd famous Guild, Strictly Dope and one of Whitey's famous Crusader disciple……_

_All of them have gone thorugh at one point……similar griefs and tragedy……especially their close and loved ones died……_

_But they are going to end it once and for all……_

_In a Event where all citizens of Ascaron are supporting……_

"_Project Revival"……_

_How all this determination started?_

_It all starts with Whitey alone when he found out at that Majomonroe died……to Doremi's granddad saying that he's gonna die soon……to what it seems to be the most tragic of all……_

_Where all of these 5 have experience……_

_The death of……_

_Nozomi Waku……_

_AKA Jean's girlfriend……_

_That's when all the support will grow and blossom to what it seems to be….._

"_History's immortal Mission!"_

_How all this started? _

_That I, Ursula……guardian of Riviera……will tell you more……_

_In this Aftermath of Rage……_

_END OF PROLOGUE_


	2. Whitey's rage

_Oh yeah! By the way, My storyline for my fan made Ojamajo Doremi Motto! Ends at near summer! _

_Chapter One_

_Whitey's Rage……_

_Whitey's P.O.V_

_Morale of the story: The pain that you experience for your loved ones when you are in sorrow isn't as easy as you feel….._

_Nick's sorrow and anger in Motto! The Movie……_

I thought that all bad things will be over once peace has been established after Majotourbillion had been appeased.

However, in summer vacation……

It all started like this…….

_3rd June 2001, 0530 hours……_

"Momoko! Wait for me! Hahaha!" I laughed and shouted as I ran along.

"This is fun! What an adventure we had on the tree!" said my girlfriend, Momoko, happily.

"Now that we're talking!" I laughed along with Momoko.

Ever since my revival, Momoko and me, our love has grown deeper. In fact, I wanted to help her ever since she said about Majomonroe's death. That witch was quite kind to Momoko and me back when we were in kindergarden before I move to Japan at the age of seven from America.

I had since care for Momoko sincerely, our love really had grew deeper each day ever since. I had since forgotten about the sadness of Majomonroe's death as well as Momoko…….

However……one incident……changes it all……

Dinnertime……

"Here, Momoko! You wanted this, right?" I said, as I passed some food to her mouth lovingly.

"Hehe! Thanks a lot!" Momoko laughed cutely after swallowing.

We were having a great dinner when this thing happened……

The incident that will changed my destiny, forever……

Momoko leaned over to Aiko and nodded to her. Aiko stood up and walk over to Doremi's granddad.

"Grandad……" she just said that and granddad nodded his head .

Aiko smiled.

Momoko smiled.

Doremi smiled.

Onpu smiled.

Yada smiled.

Kotake smiled.

Hazuki smiled.

I smiled.

But……how wrong I am!

Aiko asked Grandpa about the dark spots, after she got the answer, tears begin streaming down her cheeks and she started to cry while hugging him, Doremi also followed suit.

I also tried to hold back my tears, but when I saw Momoko crying, I couldn't take it longer as well so I cried along while hugging Momoko because I also had a close relationship with Doremi's granddad.

"Nick! Grandpa……he wouldn't die, right? HE WOULDN"T DIE RIGHT???" Momoko tearfully said.

"Even if he is, we will all remember him forever! I said tearfully as I cried along.

My heart was full of emotional pain and anger……

"IT"S NOT FAIR! FIRST IS MAJOMONROE, NOW IS DOREMI'S GRANDAD! IS THERE EVEN A CRIME FOR KIND PEOPLE, HUH?????!!!!!" I shouted tearfully in anger.

After that, I just dashed out and shouted loudly over a shorttime to let it out, transform to Whitey, brandish my dual-sword and slash the air and trees to vent my anger……my mind were in all but in a blank……

Momoko saw that and ran to me and hug me tearfully.

"Please……no more…… as long as I have you by my side and the memories of granddad, it will not……be painful!" Momoko cried loudly again.

I saw her crying that my heart melted. I slowly hugged her, my heart filled with relief and sadness as I cried along with her, along with Aiko, Hazuki and Onpu as well as Doremi……

And that's all I can remember, only to revive Majomonroe and Grandpa!!

_Nozomi's death_

Doremi, Momoko, Yada, Kotake, Jean, and me recently made a new friend called Nozomi Waku, who become bestfriends with us within a few weeks!

I was happy though, this cancerous patient girl, who was only 7 years old, is cheerful, not afraid of her illness, and able to make a lot of friends with patients by letting them forgetting their pain with her cheerfulness, exactly as what my friend Shiori said! Nozomi's also sincere, kind and sweet too.

I developed a deep best friend relationship, not love, but just friends. I share my views about her, sometimes bringing Momoko along to play with Nozomi to cheer her up. Momoko and I really loved her as a best friend.

Whenever I have problems regarding school, she can help lessen the pain together with Momoko. Nozomi sure is one kind girl, especially after he made Genshi, who is known as Philliposword, and the other patients cheer up by becoming a "prototype" witch apprentice.

We have so much fun during the time when Nozomi become that, and she was really grateful to me and Jean as well, what's good about it is that, Nozomi's condition is getting better each day!

During this time, we have even more time together. From doing homework with my girlfriend, playing cards games, and do all sorts of stuffs.

Even when she is having a slight headache after a few days……it didn't matter to us.

I thought Nozomi is just going to get better, but……

One day……at winter……

_*RINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!*  
_"Hello, Whitey here!"

"Whitey? Please! Nozomi need your support, she's in trouble, come quick!" Nozomi's mum said eagerly.

" SHE WHAT???? I WILL BE COMING OVER ASAP!" I shouted anxiously.

Sensing something amiss, I immediately transform myself to Ichigo Kurosaki, use my Bankai Tensa Zangetsu to move fast combine with my Flash Step to reach the hospital together with Jean, Doremi, Yada and Kotake on time.

"NON-CHAN!" I shouted as I transformed back to my Crusader form.

I saw Nozomi's parents……

_At the ICU……_

"NON-CHAN! YOU MUST NOT GIVE UP! YOU MUST LIVE ON! DON"T GIVE UP! WE WILL ALL BE BY YOUR SIDE!!!!" I shouted along.

_Night……_

_Demonic World 2……_

" Hey! The queen of Majo-Kai wanted to see Nozomi tomorrow night!" Doremi said.

"That's good! At least……" said Yada.

"C'mon! Nozomi sure will make it through! She has a kind heart! Isn't it, Zerker?" I said.

"Yup!" Yada agreed.

"Well, let's hope so! She deserves it!" said Yada cheerfully.

_The next day……_

"Tell Nozomi we say hi, Whitey!" Hazuki, Momoko, Aiko and Onpu said.  
"I will!" I said.

Doremi, Yada, Kotake, Jean and me all dashed forward from the Maho-Dou to the hospital.

However halfway through, we saw Nozomi's mum standing outside Doremi's house.

We slowly down as we walk towards her.

"Non-chan's mum……" I said.

Nozomi's mum turned and saw Jean, Yada, Doremi, Kotake and me standing in front of her.

Her face was a bit surprised but later she expressed a sad smile, with tears on her eyes, she said,

"Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, Jean-kun, Yada-kun and Whitey, I wanted to tell you that……Nozomi……this morning……she……" she sadly said with a sad smile.

We all prepared for the worst……

Suddenly Nozomi's mum reached her hands to take out several things from her pocket while saying,

"Can you……keep this back?" she said that as she handed Doremi a packet of cards, for Jean is a lucky necklace that Nozomi had created, for Kotake is a pearly necklace, and my lomemade necklace that I created with Nozomi for me……

I gasped loudly. Iwas shocked, TOTALLY SHOCKED!

"Nick…… I am really grateful that such a kind boy like you can take time to take care of her while she's alive, but she could not make it. But I really wanted to thank you for taking care of her, just like what Doremi and Jean did……" Nozomi's mum sadly smiled as she thamked other as well.

Suddenly, my chest begin to feel really painful as tears begin to well up on my eyes from all the grief that I felt.

"Why……why does it have to happen to a kind girl, why? WHY??? IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" I said painfully as I clutch my left chest with my right hand in pain. While thinking of all the good things that Nozomi and us had gone through. I thought that she is getting better, but NO! I was wrong! SO DAMN WRONG! WHY WOULD SUCH A KIND GIRL HAVE TO SUFFER! WHY????!!!"

My pain kept building as Nozomi's mum said that we should not be sorrowful as she fears people to be sorrowful for her……

'Oh yeah! Let's have a snowball fight!" said Doremi.

Later…….

"Gahhhh………."I was making choked sound as my physical pain and emotional pain grew worse and worse!

Why? Because it really hurts me to really see them suffer by playing happily while crying at the same time, when their hearts are hurting too!

Nozomi don't deserve to die!

Why do Doremi have to take the toll!

WHY??  
SHE"S KIND!  
SHE IS OPTIMISTIC!  
SHE IS SWEET AND CHEERFUL!  
SHE"S THE ONE WE CALL "ANGEL"!  
YET SHE DIES!  
OF CANCER!  
WHY?  
WHY DOES EVERY KIND SOUL LIKE HER HAVE TO DIE!  
WHY DOES EVERY KIND SOUL THAT IS CLOSE TO HER HAVE TO SUFFER!

WHY? WHY? WHY?

When I couldn't really take it anymore……

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed, the pain is so……unbearable…….

The last thing I knew was the Ojamajos rushing to me and everything……

Went black……

When I awoke…….

"Nnnnnnghhhh……what……happened……?" I said weakly.

The Ojamajos explained everything about just now……

When Non-chan's mum apologized while crying……

"It's……not……your fault……it's about time……." I said weakly.

**BANG!!**

The door slammed open and after that, we were rushing to Misora Hospital……

_Grandfather's death_

_At the hospital……_

"GRANDPA! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!" said Doremi.

"Grandpa! Please! Don't leave us! We all love you! Don't die! Please!" I shouted in my Ninja form Itachi Uchiha…….

"Hahahaha……Nick, Momoko, Doremi and the rest……I'm so glad that I can pass away peacefully now……"

With that, he passed away……peacefully……

"GRANDPA!GRANDPAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I shouted tearfully as the rest cried along……

"WHY? WHY DOES EVERY KIND SOUL HAVE TO DIE!!!WHY!!!!" I shouted as I rushed outside of the hospital and screamed with all my might, while I shouted.

"AMATERASU!!!!"

When Momoko and Hazuki and Aiko rushed out of the hospital tearfully.

They saw me burning trees down with my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

My mind was FULL OF RAGE!!

"NICK! STOP IT! PLEASE! I KNOW YOU SUFFERED A LOT BUT WE"RE SUFFERING AS WELL!!!!!"

Momoko shouted tearfully……

Finally we just hugged each other crying our hearts out……

_Epilogue_

Afterwards......we still went back to the Maho-Dou to temporary get rid of sorrow, till the funeral, which is in a few days time......

At least they accepted it as a way of life and eventually dealt it with a happy mood indeed......

Suddenly......

A knock sounded on the door......

On the entrance when the door it is opened was, Shiori and......Genshi-kun AKA Phillposword, whom I also took care of beside Doremi, but I took care of him the most as well......and he eventually become my best friend as well......he just stood there in his Rebirth Voyager, flying......

"Doremi! I am finally discharged, thanks to you and not to mention Kotake and Whitey, who made me havethe courage to fight cancer sucessfully!" he said while smiling......

Doremi saw Genshi-kun standing here, healthy and well and flying, her eyes begin to tear up again, this time with tears of joy......

"Thank Goodness!!!! Thank Goodness!!!!!" Doremi happily, yet tearfully said as she ran up to hug Philliposword, who returned her hug, though surprised.

Doremi cried happily with her tears flowing......

"Thank goodness......" she just kept repeating it......

"A......Arigatou....." Philliposword said.

Then she just turned towards and hug me, Yada and Kotake!

"Thank you! Thank you for taking care of Nozomi and Genshi! Thank you......"Doremi cried with tears flowing freely......

Onpu, Aiko, Momoko and hazuki sadly smiled at me as they faced all of us......

My sadnesss finally turned to rage......

From rage to passion......

Passion to determination......

TO START PROJECT REVIVAL!!!!!

As I console Doremi......

I make a point......

Since Nozomi also went to the Tales Of Pirates dimension to help the wonderful people there with simple acts of kindness......

To gather all the support I can get......

AND GONNA GIVE OUR ALL!!!!!!!!!

"JUST YOU WAIT DOREMI!!!!!! AND ALL OF THE OJAMAJOS!!!!!! WE'LL MAKE A COMEBACK ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!" I shouted on top of my roof together with my Brother, Baurus AKA Yada Masaru......

_The Time is about to come......ONCE AND FOR ALL......_

_IT'S NOW OR NEVER!!!!!!!_


End file.
